


In die Nacht

by Furimmer



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Здесь пахнет счастьем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In die Nacht

Тонкие пальцы перебирают гитарные струны. По комнате разлетаются звуки такой знакомой мелодии. Ветер треплет занавески. Нужно закрыть окно. На столе остывает кофе. Его запах разносит ветер. В комнате пахнет ветром и кофе. И одеколоном Тома. Здесь пахнет счастьем.

Тонкие пальцы перебирают гитарные струны. Такая знакомая мелодия. Подпеваешь.

"Ich will da nicht Alleinsein.  
Lass uns gemeinsam."

Том улыбается, поёте уже в два голоса.

"In die Nacht".

В голосах тоже счастье. Счастье от той светлой братской любви, которая вас объединяет. 

По комнате разносится:

"Du bist alles was Ich bin. Und alles was durch meine Ader fliesst."

Мелодия обрывается. В комнате наступает тишина. Тишина, которая не давит, а дарит умиротворенность. Смотрите друг другу в глаза. И снова удивляетесь, как вы все-таки похожи. Улыбаетесь друг другу одинаково счастливыми улыбками.

На столе остывает кофе. Ветер треплет занавески. Нужно закрыть окно. Здесь все наполнено счастьем тонкие пальцы перебирают гитарные струны. Такая знакомая мелодия. И два счастливых голоса поют:

"Ich will da nicht allen sein.   
Lass uns gemeinsam.   
In die Nacht...."


End file.
